Blissey (Pokémon)
|} Blissey (Japanese: ハピナス Happinas) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship. It is the final form of . Biology Blissey has a large, ovoid body with a pink upper body and white lower body. It has hair-like curls on either side of its head. White, wing-like tufts grow from its hips and shoulders, creating the impression of a dress. Its stubby arms and feet are pink and lack any digits. A small, pink pouch on its belly holds a single egg, which brings feelings of happiness and makes a person pleasant and caring if ingested. Blissey can use its fluffy fur to sense sadness, and will rush to anyone feeling sad or ill and attempt to nurse him or her back to health. Its evolutionary line is the only one capable of learning . Blissey is a female-only species with no male counterpart. An , it is rarely seen in the wild. In the anime Major appearances Nurse Joy's Blissey Blissey debuted in Ignorance is Blissey, where she emerged as a friend of Jessie's from their time at the Pokémon Nurse School. Additionally, Nurse Joys in the Alola region are assisted by Blissey. The Nurse Joy of Fula City also has a Blissey, as seen in The Power of Us, which is set in an alternate timeline from the main series. Minor appearances A Blissey appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Blissey briefly appeared in Power Play!. A Blissey appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, during a fantasy. A Blissey appeared in Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?, where she was chased by a and had her stolen. A 's Blissey appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. A Trainer's Blissey appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. A Blissey appeared in a flashback in SM100, under the ownership of the Ultra Rangers. It and its fellow Pokémon attempted to battle a that was wreaking havoc at the Ultra Ruin, but lost. Pokédex entries .}} type. When it senses someone sad with its fur, it will rush over, no matter how far, and share its Lucky Egg that brings a smile to everyone.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Blissey debuted in Murkrow Row, where she was one of the Pokémon in Joey's bag after helped him get it back. A Blissey by and lent to for his challenge appeared in Moving Past Milotic. With her high Special Defense and suitable nature, she served the boy well and, although she was eventually defeated, she had used to revitalize Emerald's . Cheryl has a Blissey, which was used against Mira and her in Leaping Past Lopunny. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} after obtaining National Pokédex}} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 17, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Echo Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home!, Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song, Variety Battle: I Dunno, Audino}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 6}} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 115 Graucus Hall: Stage 493 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 645}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (Back Boss)}} |} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Blissey|Japanese|PGL|10|November 19 to December 25, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Blissey}} |Global Link Blissey|Korean|PGL|10|January 19 to February 29, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Blissey}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5|†|'}} |Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10|*}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|*}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15|*|'}} |Seismic Toss|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |evo1= holding (Daytime) |no2=113 |name2=Chansey |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=242 |name3=Blissey |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Blissey's is the highest base stat of any Pokémon. ** At 255, this is the maximum possible value for a base stat. * With a base experience yield of 608, Blissey has the largest experience yield of any Pokémon. ** Blissey is also the only Pokémon whose base experience yield is greater than its base stat total. * Blissey has the highest base stat of any Pokémon. * Blissey shares its with . They are both known as the Happiness Pokémon. * Blissey has the lowest base Attack and Defense stat of all fully evolved Pokémon. Origin Blissey appears to be based on a nurse, specifically sharing some physical similarities with Nurse Joy from the in both color and hair. Its tendency to carry eggs in a pouch is much like a or , but may also simply be based on a general concept of females and motherhood. Name origin Blissey is a combination of bliss (happiness) and the suffix ''-sey'' from , its pre-evolution. Happinas may be a corruption of happiness, or a combination of happiness and nurse. It may also involve 茄子 nasu ( ), referring to the egg theme of this evolutionary line. In other languages |fr=Leuphorie|frmeaning=From and |es=Blissey|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Heiteira|demeaning=From and |it=Blissey|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=해피너스 Happynus|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=幸福蛋 Xìngfúdàn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Blessed egg" |hi=ब्लिसी Blissey|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Блисси Blissi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Nurse Joy's Blissey External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Heiteira es:Blissey fr:Leuphorie it:Blissey ja:ハピナス zh:幸福蛋